thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Characters
Kakashi's/Tigger's Gang Members Miki Hashiba (羽柴 美紀, Hashiba Miki ) (From Suzuka) Miki is a first year high school student and member of the school field and track team as a sprinter. She is best friends with Suzuka Asahina and later Yamato. Before they began attending the same high school, Miki had often encountered Suzuka during track meets and disliked her because Suzuka came off as cold and aloof. However, once she realized that Suzuka's distant nature resulted from her perfectionist tendencies and dedication to her sport, Miki came to respect Suzuka and they became friends. Although initially attracted to Yamato Akitsuki, upon realizing he was infatuated with her best friend Suzuka, she immediately puts a hold on her own feelings. Miki is extremely loyal to her friends and will do anything to help them. She meddles constantly in their affairs and can be quite incessant in forcing them to confront their feelings. When asked what is most important to her in life, her answer was simply, "Friends!" Pecola (From Pecola Show) He is a penguin that brings excitement to the otherwise dull and boring town. Unlike his fellow penguins, Pecola cannot swim. His catch-phrases include exclaiming "Flapping Flippers!" and "Let's Get Hopping!" Pecola has a special love of pudding and a reputation for pulling pranks. Kiki (from Kiki's Devlivery Service) Kiki is a 13-year-old witch-in-training, living in a village where her mother is the resident herbalist. It's traditional for witches to live for a year alone when they reach 13. In the opening of the story, Kiki takes off for the big city with her best friend, Jiji, a loquacious black cat. Kiki settles in Koriko, a beautiful city by the sea. After a hard start, mostly because of her own insecurity, Kiki finds friends and a place to stay. But she has only one witch's skill: her magnificently natural ability to fly; so in order to support herself, she begins a delivery service. Kiki experiences setbacks, and she must contend with adolescent worries. She is pursued by Tombo, a local boy who's crazy about aviation and has developed a genuine respect for her flying power and a strong liking for Kiki as a girl in general. Kiki eventually warms up to him, but after an unpleasant encounter with Tombo's friends, some of whom she had met earlier under unfavorable circumstances, Kiki's powers to fly and speak with Jiji suddenly diminish and ultimately disappear, leaving Kiki devastated. However, one of her friends, a young painter named Ursula, invites her to stay in her forest cottage, where she analyzes Kiki's current crisis as some form of "artist's block." Since many things had not gone as hoped for, Kiki is experiencing a period of insecurity and loneliness, which resulted in the loss of her powers; but if she finds a new purpose, she will be able to reclaim what she has lost. Heartened, Kiki returns to the city. While visiting one of her customers, she witnesses an accident in which Tombo is lifted into the air and blown away hanging from a dirigible. In her desperation to save him, Kiki pushes herself to regain her flying ability. Improvising with a street-sweeper's push broom, Kiki manages to reactivate her power and rescue Tombo. The story continues through the end titles where we see that Kiki is now comfortably part of the life in Koriko as its own local celebrity. She flies in formation with Tombo on his human-powered aircraft. The film closes with Kiki sending a letter to her parents about gaining confidence through difficulties and that she has decided to make this city her new home. Lamb Chop, Charlie Horse, and Hush Puppy (Created by Shari Lewis) Lamb Chop is a fictional ewe puppet, She is a sock puppet first made by Shari Lewis. Shari Lewis was a comedienne and ventriloquist, in 1957 Lamb Chop appeared with Shari Lewis on the television show Captain Kangaroo. During the 1960s, Shari Lewis had her own musical-comedy network television show. After most Children's television programs turned to animation, she still continued to perform venues. In 1992 Lamb Chop and Shari Lewis began a television show on PBS called Lamb Chop's Play-Along, an Emmy Award winner for five years. After Shari Lewis's death in 1998, Lamb Chop continues to be voiced by Shari's daughter Mallory Lewis. Charlie Horse He likes that the pizza parlor is named after him. He sometimes suffers from a mild case of "bigshotitis" but he is a great big brother to Lamb Chop and Hush Puppy. Charlie loves bugs, worms, snakes, horror stories and anything else that will gross out Shari and his two younger siblings. Charlie loves to play his drums. Charlie is best known for singing "The Song That Doesn't End" at the end of Lamb Chop's Play-Along, when Shari Lewis tries to stop them (the children, Lamb Chop, Hush Puppy, and Charlie Horse) from singing they leave, making Shari feel finally relaxed that the song was over. However the next second the barn (used when the song was playing) opens up with Charlie Horse who has come back to get the song going again but he is eventually stopped by Shari, who grabs him by the nose while telling him to stop, and this time succeeds, tells him to "go away", but before she tries to tell him another thing, Charlie Horse slams the door. Shari was actually trying to tell him not to slam the door. The character's name is a pun on the medical condition of the charley horse, which is known to be a general, but very intense, leg pain. The pain is typically deep within the knee joint, in the ACL area, making walking and movement quite unbearable. Charlie Horse later starred in his own spin-off show, Charlie Horse's Music Pizza, about a singing pizzeria. Hush Puppy He is definitely man's, and lamb's, best friend. He is a real buddy who will always help you when you need it. Hush Puppy is happiest when there is a good mystery to solve and loves to play any kind of music, as long as it's fast. Reverie "Ren" Metherlence Reverie Metherlence (レヴェリー・メザーランス, Revurī Mezāransu ), better known as Ren (レン ), is an Edel Raid and last direct descendant of the Metherlence bloodline. She is also one of the Seven Glittering Jewels (or Shichiko-hoju) that has not been seen for more than 500 years. She recharges her powers through sleep, which happens to be fairly often. She also dislikes sweet food. Ren has one true desire - to go to Edel Garden. Ren's Elemental Gelade is slightly above her forehead which she covers with a triangle patterned ribbon that she deems precious (though the ribbon is never spoken of as such in the anime). In volume three of the manga, the black market broker describes it as jade green but in certain light there are hints of blue. Characters who see it gaze at its beauty in awe, but in envy from some. When Ren reacts, she takes the form of a large blue sword like a "peacock's feather" (in the manga, the color of the sword is the same malachite color as her Elemental Gelade, and appears more organic, as opposed to the anime's more angular blade). Like her description she is light as a feather and can cut even steel with precision and speed like the wind itself, fitting perfectly with her attribute: Wind. She makes her first appearance after she is found by Cou in a dusty coffin-like box that the Red Lynx sky pirates stole in one of their routine raids. She had been sealed away by a sealing charm for an unknown amount of time (later revealed to be 500 years), but she is unfamiliar with objects in the current world like "flying machines". Ren first loathe humans whom she believes to either uses Edel Raids only as tools or hates them because they can be a destructive force. She quickly realizes what she believed was wrong after she travels with Cou, Cisqua, Rowen, and Kuea who fight to protect her and other Edel Raids from danger. Eventually, she falls in love with Cou. Her feelings for Cou strengthen over the course of the story, especially in the anime where Cou and Ren's love was able to break the control of the three Edel Raids of Chaos Choir's control of Ren. At the end of the anime, she leaves Edel Garden and joins the Red Lynx sky pirates with Cou and is last seen flying off with Cou, saying that they'll go beyond the stars together. Sentinels of Prime Sana Hidaka (日高 佐菜, Hidaka Sana, born October 13, 1991) Sana is the main protagonist of the series. He left Sakuranomori during his childhood, and during the beginning of the series he comes back to live by himself in the apartment building owned by Aoi's parents. He apparently had a crush on Nanaka before he left and still holds those feelings for her. He used to play the piano, but he forgot every song except the song Nanaka wrote for him which he says is very important to him. He has a fear of blood, because he tried to commit suicide during his middle-school years due to constantly being bullied. Nanaka Yatsushiro (八代 菜々香, Yatsushiro Nanaka, born July 29, 1991) Nanaka is one of Sana's friends, and seemed to have feelings for Sana. When Sana returns to town after five years, her personality has completely changed from sweet and caring to a cold demeanor, and moody. When she meets Sana again after he returned she slaps him for apparently not knowing who she was. She still seems to have romantic feeling as she gets jealous whenever Sana is with another girl (especially Asami). Nanaka was a victim of possible arson shortly after Sana left Sakuranomori, and lost both her parents during the fire; she managed to escape the fire with only her violin and the sakura bracelet Sana gave her. Since certain parts of the event were unknown to her, her uncle and aunt has since then taken her into custody and make sure she never remembers that event that has caused her so much pain. Soon afterward, she remembers what had happened in the fire. Her father had started the fire because of Nanaka's mother cheating on him with his best friend, who was also Nanaka's violin teacher and her real father. Calcifer Calcifer is a Fire Demon in a magical contract with Wizard Howl. He was originally a falling star, whom Howl was able to catch before he fell to earth and extinguished. He is a very powerful creature himself, with a great deal of magical ability, though cannot move beyond the confines of the hearth in which Howl keeps him without the wizard's help. He appears as a teardrop-shaped flame, blue in the books and orange-red in the movie, colored differently in different places in such a way as to make a face. He has tiny licks of flame that serve as arms and legs, though they are not very large and hardly useful. Charlotte Hazelrink One of the four main heroines of the series. The princess of Hazelrink Principality, whom Teppei first meets and saves from a carriage incident involving thugs. She likes to tease Teppei and has a cheery nature. Charlotte Hazelrink by lintanghaseo.jpg 1698576-sample b34a70630022b5673883bcddac9e0230.jpg 1698575-sample b18cadd3b10fc70f94aaf89b9f81c9160dcac1c3.jpg 864532-princess lover 800x600 69.jpg 370255-351433.jpg 138781-hazelr.jpg princesslover_ep3_1025.jpg 28354.jpg charoltte-princess-lover-17893521-400-225.jpg charlo10.jpg 58523.jpg 75192.jpg 75193.jpg 4d378b142194ea061cf816930a6bf99f.jpg Aside from this, she is in love with Teppei and even asks Teppei to not forget about her in the anime. She also has very big breasts which attract Teppei's attention and she is also childhood friends with Sylvie van Hossen, as shown in the anime she is a little jealous of Sylvie because Charlotte is not Teppei's to be future wife. She has a butler who is very protective of her and will often go to great lengths to protect her. She also has a fiancee in the anime, despite this she does not want to give up on Teppei. Yūki Onozawa is in his third year of elementary school and enthusiastic about robots, has a somewhat distant relationship with his sister, and does not like to let others know when he is tired or ill. Sato Shinya He gets along well with Futaba and is friends with Chiba. Similar to Yabe, he's good-natured and smart but still has to deal with the weirdness of his classmates, especially numerous girls who have a crush on him. He tries to do the right thing most of the time. Unfortunately, he is often put into situations where he thought to be a pervert (but he may very well be one). He is the only person unrelated to the Marui sisters that knows Futaba the longest. Garcia Lovelace Garcia Lovelace is the only son of Diego Jose San Fernando Lovelace, aged about 12 to 13 at his first appearance. He was heir to the Lovelace family line, and as such, is its current head, the twelfth in succession after his father was assassinated. He was kidnapped for a short while by a Colombian cartel and was transported by the Lagoon Company as "goods". He and Roberta left Roanapur shortly afterwards, with some help from Hotel Moscow. He has apparently returned to Roanapur searching for Roberta with a new maid named Fabiola, waiting in a local hotel called the "Sunken Palace Hotel" and seemed to have matured greatly in terms of emotional strength, as commented by Rock, since his last appearance. He treats both Roberta and Fabiola as if they were his extended family and in return, both care for him equally. He requests help from Lagoon Company with additional help from Chang, Shenhua, Sawyer, and Lotton. However, the only person he truly trusts in Roanapur is Rock. To stop Roberta, Garcia comes up with the most drastic plan to stop her rampage, fake Caxton's death with his own hands, thus taking away Roberta's "Path of Justice"; this causes an angry Roberta to hallucinate once more causing her to shoot him; this enabled Garcia to snap Roberta out of it mainly because the promise Roberta made to Garcia of not harming him, a vow she broke. Accela Warrick :A redheaded, shy, information specialist of the PROCEED Team. Accela is a good cook. She takes care of Solty temporarily after Roy yells at her. Her PROCEED suit only appears in the last 4 episodes. It is white and allows her greater computer network access. After her friends were killed at the hands of the R.U.C., she went on a maddened rampage by piloting the gargantuan floating vessel Hilga, docked inside R.U.C. itself. During the rampage, she destroyed large parts of the city with Hilga's powerful hyper beam cannon. After hearing the conversation between Solty and Rose, she self-destructed the vessel in order to stop the hyper beam cannon from firing. She managed to survive, and later recovered in a hospital with Integra. Clare Setilan Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Girls Category:Men Category:kids Category:Senitinels of Prime Category:Animals